


Beyond Belief.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: How would Jim or Bones cope without their other half around to complete them?...From an idea by...Tina.





	Beyond Belief.

Following a disturbing encounter, Bones storms into Jims cabin. "Damn it Jim Just what the hells goin' on in that pretty boy head of yours? I've just overheard that pointy eared bastard thinking out loud, so I know what's goin' on his damned Vulcan mind and I didn't like what I heard, its just unbelievable."

"Relax Bones, what's on yours?"

"You, Jim darlin' that's what's always on my mind, you and your damned application to transfer to Star fleet Headquarters at Yorktown, why the hell didn't I even know it was in the pipeline? And how come that blasted half human enigma, deserved to know before I did? I thought we were close Jim?"

"Bones relax, It was just an idea, I'm not going anywhere, how could I possibly leave you Bonesy? Spock means nothing to me, It Just slipped into the conversation we were having. I love you, more than anything I thought you knew that. I feel all your sweet Southern charm flowing through my veins constantly. I cant live without you Bones and I wouldn't ever want to. Look ok I get it, right, sometimes I'm not always Mr. perfect, we've all made mistakes and I keep making some whoppers, just forget it for me please."

"Jim, You've always been such an impulsive little hot-head, but that pretty little skull of yours has gotten you into some sticky situations before now, and...and...if you had left me, I just wouldn't be around to protect you, or love you like I do, the way you deserve kid, your such an infant you really need me as your guardian angel, especially with a pointy eared bastard winding you up and letting your temper run loose and outa control."

"Bones relax, its fine I'm not going anywhere without you, now come over here and show me some more of your excellent bedside manners!"

Bones sighed and lay down next to his Jim on the bed. Jim whispered softly. "That's the spirit Bones!"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would find a way to add this scene really, then the idea came to me, I hope it works for the readers.  
> (It would seem to fit in best during and following the birthday party at the end.)


End file.
